The present invention relates to the manufacture or production of any composite plastic structure, for example in the form of a sheet or slab, this structure comprising, in general, a strong textile web, giving the plastic structure its cohesion and strength, and at least one layer of a plastic, on the top side and/or reverse side, which impregnates the textile web. The latter comprises one or more yarns, or fibers, for example made of glass, which are organized and assembled with respect to one another in the form of a woven fabric or of a nonwoven. The plastic, which is thermoformable, may be any conventional plastic, such as polyvinyl chloride, chosen and formulated depending on the function of the layer of plastic, and/or on the use of the composite plastic structure.
By way of nonlimiting example, the invention will be introduced, defined, described and explained with reference to the manufacture of a floor covering.